


You Are In Love

by dianemaryallison



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda Secret Summer, Pre-Bahrain (Agents of SHIELD), Undercover, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianemaryallison/pseuds/dianemaryallison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission doesn't go as plant but Phil likes this outcome much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Let's ignore all the Bahrain, Andrew and Cavalry thing, and everything that was after that. Set a few years after Academy.
> 
> Song prompt - You Are In Love by Taylor Swift  
> Written for Philinda Secret summer for mlndmay
> 
> My beta is on holiday and I couldn't reach her. Please excuse possible mistakes.

This isn't that bad. He thought, catching his breath. They were locked up in a small room, more of a closet really, the drug lords they were after sensed they were lying about their intentions and if it wasn't for Melinda pushing him out of the window, they might have been dead by now. Yeah, not that bad.

Now, it was the first time they could stop and take a breath since the men following them seemed to lose their track and their surroundings quieted. That was good. Furthermore, he was okay, not even a scratch to be found. However, when he looked at Melinda, all his rising positivity evaporated.

They came in, targeting a simple drug dealing business but were confronted with much more deliberate and versatile oriented gang. Instead of four men as awaited, there were dozens around when they met the with the supposed boss, and while according to their records no one was supposed to own more than a simple pistol, they stood against what seemed to be every weapon ever made. Apparently, the whole drug cartel thing was just for the show.

Phil wasn’t sure whether it was their cover that lacked too many details for such careful group as this, or something else, but something sold them out soon after they entered the compound. There was no chance he and Melinda could take out such force on their own.

Melinda broke her arm when they jumped out of a window and he landed, very unfortunately, on her. Soon after that, she got shot. That wouldn’t have bothered him much, it was just a scratch after all. However, soon they found out it wasn’t a bullet she was shot with. It seemed more like a dart loaded with narcotics. Damn drug dealers.

They had to slow down because Melinda felt dizzy easily, and eventually, they had to stop entirely and find cover. He figured she got drugged, he didn’t need to be an expert for that. What bothered him more was that he had no idea what substance was used, and what other effects it might have on her.

But they’ve been through worse, right? She would be okay. She had to be. He wouldn't lose her.

 

-o0o-

 

“Phil, it’s a standard op, stop fussing around!”

“I’m not fussing around!” he called mocked offended.

“You’re running around like a bundle of nerves.”

“We’re after an exceptionally good organised drug gang. I just want everything to work out. No surprises.”

He didn’t even need to turn to see her rolling her eyes at him.

“And how are _you_ not complaining? It's an undercover.” Her hatred for pretence was well-known among her friends.

She smirked. “Do you suddenly miss my grumbling?”

He tried to shrug it off. “I'm just surprised.” Truth was he knew perfectly well why she didn't protest when she got this assignment. It was their first op together since she was released from the hospital almost three month ago after she got two nasty GSWs through her abdomen.

He liked this mission as well. Maybe more than he should. They were going undercover as an engaged couple who wants to have a bit fun and make a little money by doing some soft drugs. He didn't care about the drug part in the slightest, for him they could've been pretending to be acrobats in a circus or whatever, not that he was flexible enough for that.

The part that he did care about was being engaged to her. Even if it was just for pretend. Because newly engaged pairs were madly in love, weren't they? That meant lots of hand holding, hugs, maybe an occasional kiss. Generally, he could have her close all the time.

They were going to spend a weekend in an apartment near the location where they were supposed to meet with the leader of the cartel. Or at least they hoped they'd meet with the leader.

“You ready?” Melinda called from the hall of his apartment. He hadn't notice her leaving the room. Hurriedly, he put on his coat that lied on the sofa, and took the bag they'd pack for the weekend.  “Phil?” She called again when he failed to answer. She re-entered the room a second later and be almost crashed into her. His bag fell on his foot and he cursed. “We need to leave otherwise we'll miss the plane.”

“I'm ready.” He stated. “Come on.”

This time he was stopped by her hand on his chest. “You missed a button.”

He looked down.

Her hand was still on his chest as she fastened forgotten knob. He noticed the golden band she had already slipped on as 'her' engagement ring.

He could picture it at the moment. Melinda all in white, with bright smile on her face, walking towards the altar.

He knew there was no one for her. She wasn’t much for serious relationships, not they had time for that at the Academy. But she often didn’t show her true self to the outside world so maybe there was a chance she’d accept a proposal.

Intercompany relationships were... complicated, at best, and not very frequented, since there were tons of regulations for involved agents. But despite all, there were a few couples. If they could make it work, why couldn't he and... No. He was being silly. He didn't even know if she even thought about him in that way, if she wanted him. Did she? He could dream. But what if she did?

“Seriously Phil, stop daydreaming.” Melinda interrupted his thoughts. That was it. _Daydreams_ , just as she said.

“Thinking about my beautiful fiancée, darling.” He said jokingly. He hoped she didn't hear how yearning his statement was.

But she just smiled warmly, and pulled at his sleeve. “Let's get going.”

They chatted casually as he drove them to the airport, just general small talk. The check in at the airport went without any complications, and they were soon stuck in the departure lounge. Their flight was soon after midnight, and they had a couple of minutes before they’d be let to board the plane. “I’ll get us something to drink.” He announced, looking for the cafeteria.

She nearly spitted at him ten minutes later, when he accidentally handed her his cup with coffee instead of her tea. Fortunately, the boarding started that minute, and Phil hurried towards the stewardess with their fly tickets to escape the cursing Melinda. She was still glaring at him when they were seated in the plane, but he just smiled.

“Don’t be mad, sweetheart.” If there were fewer people, he was sure he’d be dead.

 

-o0o-

 

“We should move. They’re looking for us. Soon they’ll be here.” Phil whispered in low voice but Melinda showed no response He looked over her more carefully as she sat leaned against the wall.

She seemed to be getting worse by minute. She was pale, her eyes glassy, he noticed her shivering ever so slightly. “Melinda?” she looked up at him slowly. “We need to get out. Preferably now.” He tried to crack a smile to comfort her but it came out weak. Melinda didn’t notice though.

“We can get out through there.” She nodded upwards slightly. At first he thought she was hallucinating then he spotted a narrow venting shaft high under the ceiling. He smiled for himself. There was a reason why Melinda was one of the best agents. Even zonked like this she was the one who’d save them.

 

-o0o-

 

It was early in the morning when he was awaken by very unpleasant beeping which source he couldn’t identify. Eventually, he was forced to climb out of the bed just to find Melinda opening the windows and balcony to let the morning breeze in and force the burned smell out of the room.

“Morning.” She greeted when she spotted him.

“Good morning. Are you trying to summon the Indians?” he earned himself a glare.

“I was making breakfast when HQ called about some changes, and I wasn’t paying attention to that stupid bread.” The crazy beeping stopped, and he could swear it was thanks to the furious look Melinda threw towards the fire alarm.

He pushed her away from the kitchen counter and she took a seat at the table, watching him. He skimmed over the contents of the fridge before taking out ingredients he needed to make omelette, and got straight to work.

“What changes?” he asked once he was content with the mixture in the bowl, and spilled it onto a frying pan.

“Nothing big. Just the place of the meeting is different. Obviously was that restaurant too noticeable for them, so they wanted to change for something less eye-catching.”

“But that was the plan.” Phil made new toasts while keeping an eye on the frying pan. “Get them to be seen so they’d have it harder to just disappear.”

Melinda shrugged. “Well, we’re meeting in some long closed mall two streets away. It’s not much of a difference. Except, you won’t get to have the fancy dinner you were so looking forward to.”

“I was not! It’s you who likes to dress up, Mrs. I Hate Undercover.”

“Oh, of course. How many cufflinks do you have?” He knew she was teasing him but he couldn’t always let her have the last word.

“You’re the one to talk. You always say how all those terrible heels murder your feet but aren’t you the one with closet full of high heel boots?”

 

-o0o-

 

“Can you get up?” he asked still studying the vent.

She pushed herself up in answer but she moved too quickly and swayed on her feet. He caught her before she could fall. One arm around her middle, the other on her shoulder, he held her tight. She was so close he could smell the fainted aroma of her shampoo, and feel her shallow breath through his shirt.

This wasn’t right. They didn’t get to talk properly. Didn’t get anywhere close to that. He wanted them to have dinner, and go for a walk, and kiss her goodnight. It was cheesy and cliché but he wanted that. He hoped Melinda would let him have it. He wanted everything to work out.

Instead, he screwed up and they were exposed, he broke her arm and got her drugged. He couldn’t even make sure they’d get out alright.

Melinda shifted and he came back from his thoughts. He held her firmly while she steadied herself but didn’t lose the arm on her waist even when she could stand alone. “Okay. I’ll go first and pull you up.”

“I can climb there alone, you don’t need to do that.” He was already shaking his head as soon as she began to talk.

“Melinda, we don’t know where it leads and what’s there at the end and you have a broken arm.” He hoped convincing her to let him take the bigger risk would be easier since she wasn’t in her best condition.

It was clear to him what she feared. Not being in charge, letting others decide about her. For her losing control meant being vulnerable, which was one of her biggest dreads. If it came to the worst, he could try to take her out and carry her but he couldn’t be sure he’d succeed. Even delirious Melinda was deadly. He had absolutely no wish to test his abilities against her.

Then she surprised him. She took a step back and leaned against the wall behind her in the tiny cupboard. For once she let go. Not all of her fears were abandoned, not by far, but at least this one. Because she trusted him.  

 

-o0o-

 

It was late afternoon and they were on their way to meet with the boss. Melinda had changed from the t-shirt, which she stole from him, into knee-long loose dress and sandals, and he switch his sweats for jeans and suit jacket. She didn’t forget to complain how impractical wearing dress was when if it came to combat.

Walking down the alley from their apartment building towards the pedestrian zone where the forgotten shopping centre was, he held her hand. She turned occasionally to him pretending to whisper something to him or peck him lightly while in reality, she was running perimeter.

“We’re coming too early.” she whispered to him when they could see the store.

“Doesn’t matter. They’ll think we just want to get it over with.”

She shook her head. “We should wait. If they have any brains, they’ll figure out what all the observing is for.”

“Melinda, anyone who’s coming to meet with drug dealers is checking for exits.”

“How do _you_ know?” She poked him into his stomach, grinning. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“I wouldn’t dare. I tell you everything, honey.” He answered her in the same enlightened tone. “You are my best friend.” He added after a while, piercing her with his look.

He didn’t mean to tell her. Not that it wasn’t true. She was his bestest friend, and she knew it. But wasn’t what he meant now. He sensed she knew. She kept his gaze, for long they were just staring at each other. Then slowly she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. A soft, sweet kiss, that lasted way too short for his liking.

“What was that for?” he asked when they parted.

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable.” The universal reason for kissing in almost every situation.

Nevertheless, there were only a few people walking down the street and a couple more sitting in the restaurant aloof. They didn’t need to fear any of them, he was sure of that.

From the corner of his eye he spotted a group of men heading towards them. Probably their persons of interest. He turned his attention to her once more before the men reached them. “Listen, we didn’t get to have that fancy dinner tonight but if you’d like we could go for a normal one when we’re done here?”

“I’d like that.” She smiled at him.

It was a date.

  

-o0o-

 

He couldn’t be happier when the SHIELD logo appeared on approaching car. Another three stopped on the other side of the road. An agent jumped out of the SUV and proceeded quickly towards them, asking exact questions. Phil gave them the directions and approximate numbers of men and weaponry he noticed while they were inside. The man then ran past them, another bunch followed him.

A minute later two agents neared them. “Agent Coulson?” Phil stood up from his spot leaned against the wall with Melinda on his shoulder. “I’m agent Zechary we got a notice that one of you was drugged. We need to look her over.” The man was already examining Melinda.

Phil nodded, giving the medic more space but not leaving Melinda’s side. “Agent May was shot, the bullet just scratched her but it was filled with _something_. We don’t know what it was. She’s been delirious and dizzy. And she has broken her left arm.”

Watching the doctor take Melinda’s blood and checking her vitals, Phil was assured she’d be okay. They would be okay.

Phil smiled when a thought popped into his mind. He once when he was little, a guy swam dozens of kilometres across Mediterranean Sea. In an interview after he was pulled out of the water he said he did it for his loved one. Phil then asked his mum how could people do such crazy things and claim it to be for love. She tried to explain to him but he didn’t understand, so she just smiled at him, saying, “You understand when you’re in love.”

Now he understood.


End file.
